Team Building
by BookSessed
Summary: The Daybreakers are forced into a series of team building exercises, but will it really help? Probably not. Only a few chapters! Review!  Rated T for language...
1. Races

**Hi! This will probably be only a few chapters long, coz it is just for fun…. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Night World, but I wish I owned Ash and Quinn *tear***

**Thanks for the idea of the pussy name calling! (:**

**Ash POV**

Uh, why did Thierry drag as all here? I could have been having some, ahem, quality time with Mare. I could see that basically all the boys in Circle Daybreak felt the same way, while the girls couldn't care less, chatting amongst themselves in little groups.

I caught Mare's eyes and waggled my eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes, but I could see the faint flush of desire on her cheeks. I smirked to myself and looked around, impatiently waiting for Thierry to come in.

After a while, he finally came in, looking slightly dishevelled, with Hannah next to him. She was flushed and had a dreamy smile on her face.

Seriously? Are you freaking kidding me? I caught Quinn's eyes, and could see he felt the same way, but most dismayed was Morgead who was looking at Jez with longing in his eyes. Jez saw this, smirked, and then made a rude gesture with her hands. Morgead saw this and glared at her.

"So, I have called you all here because I have noticed that lately, we have not been a very good team. So this day will just be a series of team-building exercises with each other, and we will be in teams of 2." Thierry said. There was an exclamation of happiness when he said the teams, but he then carried on, saying, "But these will not be your soulmates, or your friends. The whole point of this is to try and make new friends and work with people you don't particularly like, so you have to choose someone you wouldn't normally."

What! I wanted to go with Mare! I pouted a bit before scanning the room, seeing who I could go with. Well, seeing who would give me the least hassle and do most of the work for me. Yes! I know, Thea! But she wouldn't do it. Hmmm, what about Poppy? Yeah, I'll go with her.

"Get into your teams. You have 20 seconds to decide and stand with them. By the way, Hannah and I will be doing these as well, so no moaning on how unfair it is. Go!"

There was a scramble as everyone went with who they had chosen. I tried to run over to Poppy, before someone else got to her, and I kept pushing people out of the way. I finally reached her and said, somewhat breathlessly, and said, "Wanna be partners?"

She looked upset that I had reached her, before someone nice had, but she still said reluctantly, "Sure…" I gave her my most charming smile and offered her my arm, which she just ignored and walked past me. I huffed before following her.

**Galen POV**

Damn, who was I going to go with? I wish I could go with someone gentle, like Thea, but she was already with Morgead. I have no idea why, either.

Jez saw me wandering around, looking for Maggie or Gillian, and I prayed silently that she wouldn't pick me. But it was too late, and I could see her walking towards me. I put a smile on my face, and she said to me "Hey, pussy, want to be my partner?"

Well, that is just so nice. Really? Pussy? I mentally sighed and said, "Yeah, sure. Shall we go?"

She nodded and walked past me to where most of the others were standing. I tried to see who Keller was with, and laughed out loud when I saw _Eric _standing next to her. Eric. She saw me laughing and gave a death glare. I instantly stopped and gave her a smile I knew she couldn't resist.

I looked around to see who else was with whom, but everyone was still arguing. It was just me, Jez, Morgead, Thea, Eric and Keller standing here. I wonder who Thierry will go with…

**Thierry POV **

I had to go with Rashel. I was just about to go with Mary-Lynette, when Quinn got her, and then Rashel was the only one left. It's not that I didn't like her; she was just a bit… forceful sometimes. Not to mention that Quinn was staring daggers at me from across the room. I cleared my throat.

"Is everyone paired up?" I asked, as they all nodded, some happily, some glumly. I looked around to see who Hannah was with, and saw that it was with Delos. Ha! "Let's head outside everyone!"

The skies above were clear, and the sun was shining down on us. There was a lovely, light breeze rippling everyone's hair slightly.

"Okay. The first race will be a one legged race. You can see the rope on the floor in front of you, which Lupe and Nilsson helpfully handed out." I smiled at them and Lupe beamed back, while Nilsson just nodded his head, looking as cool as ever. "Tie one leg to your partner's leg, like so." I demonstrated with Rashel, and felt very uncomfortable as Quinn watched me, waiting for me to slip up. I was very careful. "The first person to cross the finish line, wins!"

I watched as everyone tried to tie their legs together, some failing in this itself, namely Maggie and David.

"Is everyone ready?" Lupe asked. We all chorused back _Yeah! _ "On your marks, get set, go!"

Me and Rashel charged forward, instantly getting tangled and falling over. I could see a few others who had tried this tactic, namely Gillian and James and David and Maggie. We helped each other up and looked around. Nobody had even taken one step; we were just ahead of everyone because we had jumped forward when we fell.

**Mary-Lynette POV**

I felt like killing Quinn! He kept looking over at Rashel and Thierry together, and completely not concentrating!

"Quinn! Listen!" I screamed in his ear.

"Wha-" Quinn said, disorientated.

"We need some tactics! We aren't on the floor so we have an advantage already." I said, but his attention had already shifted. "Quinn! If we win, then Rashel will be proud of you…"

"So, I think we just need to time this right. We can just move each leg very slowly. Okay?" He said all his attention on this now. Wow, he was slightly obsessed with Rashel. I wonder if Ash was like that… I sneaked a glance over at him and saw him screaming at Poppy, who was screaming right back at him.

Quinn and I took it very slow, making sure that we didn't trip over, and steadying each other when we were about to. I nearly fell flat on my face one time, but Quinn gripped my arm just in time.

"Thanks." I muttered, all of my concentration on the task at hand.

"No problem. You're lucky I am so amazing and fast." He said flashing me one of his cocky grins, which I promptly rolled my eyes at. **(A/N No, they are not going to get romantic or anything! They are just friends!) **Quinn was quite nice to be around, just like Ash, but toned down a bit. I smiled and he smiled a genuine smile back.

**Galen POV**

Oh, god. Please, please! Just kill me now. I tuned back into Jez's ranting. "… Put your left leg there. No, your left leg! Are you deaf? I said your freaking _left _leg. Good, now put it there. Over _there_!" I tried to follow her instructions, but they just made no sense.

"Why can't we just do what everyone else is doing?" I said over her voice.

She stopped and glared at me. "You think you can do better, go ahead, princey."

I didn't appreciate her tone. "That is not the way to speak to a prince! I demand you apologize, now!" Wow, I have been spending too much time with Delos.

"Whatever. You better not make me lose, pussy." Jez said. There it was again. Pussy.

I am ashamed to say I lost my temper. "_Excuse _me! I don't know why you are talking, when you have _Morgead _as a soulmate. He can't even take _Poppy _down. That is how _pussy _he is." I screeched. Everyone had stopped moving and stared at us. Morgead looked murderous, and Poppy looked pleased.

Jez just gave me a glare, and started practically dragging me along. "I'll get you for that later. But right now, I want to win, or at least come in the top three."

After that, everyone resumed their bickering and shouting, and we started to work as a team. But I would never forget the way Jez's face looked when I called her soulmate a pussy. I was in for some shit later.

**Ash POV**

If she wasn't so small and pixie-like, I would have killed her already. But you just can't kill someone that small. You would just feel bad. She was currently jumping up and down, or as much as you can when you're tied to someone. We were halfway to the finish line, and I could see people quickly overtaking us. Poppy was _still _jumping up and down and saying something very, very fast, and I just lost it. I pushed her to the ground, face first.

Of course, I had forgotten about us being tied together, so I ended up falling right on top of her, no doubt crushing her. Well, good.

She was mumbling something underneath me, and I tried to stand up, but landed on her yet again. Her grumbling suddenly stopped. She was still.

"Poppy, get up!" I screamed in her ear. I had managed to stand up now, and I was shaking her. "Poppy!" I was getting slightly worried about her. She wasn't moving, and I could tell that this wasn't a prank. "Lupe! Nilsson!"

They hurried over and checked her out. Everyone had stopped and was looking over now. James disentangled himself from Gillian and rushed over.

"Poppy? What's wrong? What did you do?" He asked with a murderous look at me.

"Ah, she… fell." I said vaguely. He glanced at me again, but turned his attention towards Poppy, who had just stirred.

"Uh, what… Jamie?" She said.

"I'm right here. Can you carry on?" He asked.

"Ah, no. I feel really dizzy." She said.

"Come on! Yes you can! Don't be such a wimp. You are a vampire, so act like it." I said, harshly, but I really wanted to win. By now, everyone had gathered together, some still tied.

"She's fine. Let's carry on!" Morgead shouted, and everyone scattered to their original places.

"Get up! Come on! Where is all that annoying energy you usually have!" I screamed, shaking her. Lupe and Nilsson gave me a sharp look, but didn't say anything, as they half carried Poppy away.

This was all her fault.

**Keller POV**

Ha! Ash and Poppy were officially out of the running, which just meant one less couple to beat. We were second at the moment, just behind Mare and Quinn. I pushed myself further, dragging Eric behind me. He was surprisingly light, and easy to drag. At least he didn't try to talk to me at all, which is why he was an okay partner. Morgead and Thea were hot on our trials, so I picked up the pace, even more until we were right next to Quinn and Mare.

I smiled at Mare, and smiled a creepy smile at Quinn. He just flashed me a similar smile before whispering something to Mary-Lynette. They were planning something. I said to Eric, "We need to think of something to stop them, fast. Shall I trip them up?"

He looked scared but nodded. "Play along then." I whispered. "Ow! Eric, what the hell is wrong with you!" I said in a loud voice that I knew would carry to Quinn and Mare. I pretended to fall over and clutch my ankle in 'pain'.

Mare and Quinn came closer. Just like I knew they would. As soon as the opportunity came, /I stuck my leg out when they were walking towards us.

It was mean, I know, and I felt bad for doing it to Mare, but all's fair in love and war, and this was definitely war.

Just like I had predicted, they tumbled to the ground. But, what I hadn't predicted, they landed on top of me, bringing Eric down on top of everyone. Everyone was just screaming for a while, and unbelievably, I saw Morgead and Thea glide past us, making it look effortless. I screamed in rage, and tried to get the fat Quinn off me.

Morgead and Thea crossed the finish line, and I watched in disbelief as they high-fived each other and untied their legs. Jez and Galen soon followed, with James, Gillian, Thierry, Rashel and Delos and Hannah go past us too. Even Maggie and David had crossed it by now, and it was just the four of us left, still tangled with each other, on the floor.

We all gave up and ended up laughing about this. Soon, everyone had joined in, and helped us all up. A fresh wave of laughter came when Quinn and Mare were unable to get untied, but they took it lightly, fake swooning over each other and even giving a friendly hug when we finally got them untangled.

**General POV**

In the midst of all this fun, nobody noticed Thea and Morgead suspiciously chatting in the corner.

"Good thinking on using the confusion spell. I knew it would work." Morgead told Thea. They high-fived each other once again, and joined in the laughter.

**Haha! Thea and Morgead are cheeeeeaters! (: **

**Next chapter up soon! **

**Pleeeeease review! Please! (:**


	2. Trust

**I updated quiiiick! Be proud! **

**Thank you for all the loooovely reviews! (:**

_"Good thinking on using the confusion spell. I knew it would work." Morgead told Thea. They high-fived each other once again, and joined in the laughter._

**Morgead POV**

Ha, they are such suckers. This was turning out to be a very good day, and Thea was just full of surprises. I never knew that she could be so bad! Maybe I had just corrupted her, but whatever. At least I had a half decent partner, and we were going to win all the games.

"So, this exercise is not a game. There are no winners or losers; it is just a trust exercise. You will be in the same partners as before, no swapping allowed. Allow Rashel and me to demonstrate." Thierry said, and Rashel fell back into his arms, without bending her knees, and he smoothly caught her in the instant before she fell to the ground. Quinn glared at him when Thierry caught Rashel, as his hands were holding her up, somewhat 'intimately'.

"We will take it in turns, and you will do it in front of everybody. Even though there are no winners or losers, the one who can go the closest to the ground, will get a very small prize." Thierry said, in an obvious attempt to get us to take this seriously, which the competitive ones did. "Morgead and Thea, you go first."

Thea and I walked to the front of where all the Daybreakers were standing and Thea stood a little in front of me, and I held my arms out, ready to catch her. Just as Thea was about to fall, something made contact with my head, _hard._ I turned around to see who threw it, and Thea ended up falling down. Oh, crap.

I could see Ash laughing with Quinn as I quickly helped Thea up. I glared at them with such intensity, they actually stopped laughing.

_What did Thea ever do to you?_ I said telepathically.

They actually had the decency to look ashamed, and Thea looked completely furious. "Why didn't you catch me, _idiot?_" She said.

"I'm sorry! They distracted me! Shall we get them back?" I asked hopefully.

She considered for a moment before rubbing her head and saying, with a devious smile on her face "Like hell we are." I smiled back and linked my arm with hers before talking strategies. This was gonna be good.

**Quinn POV**

Oh, man, that was funny! But I feel a bit bad now, because Thea was always nice to me, and to everyone, and she didn't really deserve that. Mare and I were swapping places with Morgead and Thea, and I saw Mare give a sympathetic look to Thea, before looking at me in a disapproving way, which just made me feel even worse. I was definitely going to say sorry to Thea after this.

Mare walked slightly ahead of me, and was preparing herself to fall back when I saw it. It was a shimmering gold, veil of light **(A/N XD Anybody recognise that?) **and I had an urge to step into it. I walked forward just as Mare was falling back, so we ended up colliding and both falling to the ground. I urgently looked up, but saw that the beautiful pillar of light had gone. Must have been a trick of the light…

I finally looked at Mare, and my mind registered where we were. We were all tangled up with each other, yet again, and on the floor. "It seems like we are always going to end up on the floor, tangled with each other today. Not that I mind." I said jokingly, poking her.

She laughed and said, "Well, I think Ash minds, so we should get up now." I got up first and held out my hand for her to take.

"Do you think we did better or worse than Thea and Morgead?" I asked her.

"Definitely better. At least we fell on each other!" She said, laughing again. We walked back, not seeing Morgead and Thea laughing at the end of the line. We joined them and laughed good naturedly for a while, and Thierry called up the next pair, Galen and Jez.

**Jez POV**

I am so not falling on Galen; I'll probably crush him, or he would drop me. If he did that, he was dead meat, literally. I stood nowhere in particular and waited for Galen to hurry up. He tried to stand behind me, but I just kept stepping back. "Where do you think you're going?" I said haughtily.

"Um, I am standing behind you?" He said, making his voice turn into a question at the end.

"Like hell you are. I am not letting you try and fail to catch me. I have a lot of muscles you know, which makes me heavy, which means your scrawny arms can't hold me." I said, inspecting my nails, absently noting that I really needed a manicure from Mare or Poppy.

He scowled and said, "I am not working with her! I can't, it is simply, impossible!"

"Right back at you, pussy." I shot back.

"You see! I am officially, out of this team building day, unless I get a better partner. I will referee with Lupe and Nilsson. Okay? Good." Galen said, and stalked off towards the mansion. Eh, I'd seen better hissy fits.

"Whatever. Like I give a freaking damn. I'll be in the training room. See you later." I said, and walked off in the same direction as Galen, while winking at Morgead, who playfully winked back.

**Thierry POV**

After that, everything went pretty smoothly; apart Delos letting loose the blue fire and Maggie breaking her ankle, and half of Circle Daybreak ditching the day.

Delos tripped over the uneven ground, and scratched his arm on a very sharp and thick stick of wood. His arm started to bleed, which made him very angry, and the blue fire erupted from his hands. It narrowly missed hitting Maggie, who toppled to the side to try and avoid it, and fell in the bush, where she twisted and broke her ankle. This made Delos consumed with guilt, which made his partner, Rashel, get bored. She disappeared into the mansion, no doubt to find Jez and train with her, who Morgead had already gone to. Ash stole Mare away from Quinn, who went to find Rashel. Keller also went inside.

The only ones left were James, Poppy, me, Hannah, Gillian and Thea. Eric and David had mysteriously gone somewhere, alone. **(Again, really sorry for those of you who like them, but I hate them, and I couldn't resist this! Who can resist a gay joke with Eric and David, right?) **

I sighed, thinking about today's events. Why did I ever organize this day?

**And that is this chapter! I know it is kinda short and rubbish, but I went on holiday, and it was all disjointed, so sorry! **

**Pleeeease review! Thank you!**

**(:**


	3. Logic

**Yay! I updated! I am soooooooo sorry for the wait, but I got distracted with writing other stuff, and general laziness…. Sorry!**

**Ummm, rant coming up, skip if you want! (:**

**And can I just say that I got over 350 hits for this story! That is freaking amazing, but I only got 19 reviews! That is weird people, just saying. You know, you can review even if you don't have an account! And they make me happy, which makes me write more! (: It only takes 10 seconds. Seriously, you can time yourself if you want! All you have to do is click the review button, type: Great, Update soon! or Terrible, never update again, and it is a review! But I love to hear your opinions, so a longer one would be nice (: **

**Okay, rant over. On with the story! (:**

_I sighed, thinking about today's events. Why did I ever organize this day?_

**Jez POV**

After I had finished training and letting all of my anger out with Morgead, we went into the huge dining room, where everybody was sitting and talking.

Thierry cleared his throat when he saw us coming, and everybody instant shut up and looked at us. "I know it is hard not to stare, but try your best." I said with a hair flip. This made everyone roll their eyes and turn back to their original conversations. I know they were wondering whether I would make a big fuss/tantrum, but I decided I could not be bothered, and would just work with Galen the pussy for the rest of the day. It was only one day.

Thierry cleared his throat again to get everyone's attention. "Before we start, has anyone seen David and Eric?" As soon as he said their names, they walked in the kitchen door, looking ruffled with twigs and mud on their clothes, like they had been rolling around in the forest.

"Uh, right here." David said, and took his seat next to Gillian, who looked at him with concern.

"Fine. This day has been working for some of us" Thierry said, looking at Mare and Quinn sitting next to each other, occasionally smiling at each other, "and hasn't been for others of us." He looked at me and Galen sitting on opposite ends of the table, glaring at each other. "But nevertheless, we have all had fun, right?"

He was met with absolute silence, apart from Thea, Morgead, Quinn and Mare, going, "Yeah!"

I gave a weird look at Morgead and he shrugged. "Thea is cool!" He whispered defensively.

Thierry carried on, "So, I have decided that we will only have a few more games, and finish early. Is that okay?"

I cheered my head off, and so did everyone else, apart from the previous 4, who actually looked sad. What the hell!

"Let's go outside then!" Thierry said, and we all followed him out to the back garden that led off into the forest. We walked for a while, but stopped when we saw these trap-like contraptions. It had ropes connected to a wooden cage balancing on a separate branch. The wooden cage would be just big enough to hold two standing, average height people. It looked like it could fall on you any minute. There were also blocks of wood, lying in disarray on the floor next to all the ropes. It looked like it was attached to them, but I couldn't see from here.

Lupe said, "You have to build the blocks to make a steady, fitting tower. It sounds easy, but each block has indentations on it, to make it fit with only one other block. If you try and force the blocks, you will pull on the ropes, triggering the cage to drop down on you. Also, you cannot pull the blocks too far away from the pile, as this will also spring the trap. We will not let you out for a long time, for cheating. You have to keep a cool head for this, and definitely work with your partner. You have as long until someone springs the trap or someone finished building their tower. Everyone, go to a pile of blocks."

We all shuffled towards the mounds, splitting up in our pairs. I moodily made my way to the one nearest me, and watched Galen walk towards me. He nodded at me, which surprised me. No kind smile? He must really hate me. I'm sure I could change that…

He grabbed a block and I followed suite. "So, Galen. How are you?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

He looked very alarmed, but hid it well. "Good, thanks. How are you?" He said politely, his manners winning out.

"Just amazing." I said.

He smiled and looked confused, but went back to inspecting the blocks. We had put a few together when I spoke up again. "So, how are things with Keller?" I asked, acting like I was just making conversation.

"Fine. Why?" He asked.

"Oh, I probably shouldn't tell you. No, never mind." I said, 'hesitating'.

"You can tell me. Is Keller okay?" Galen said, looking anxious.

"Well, yes…" I said, knowing it would infuriate him. "She was just upset today. Iliana called her, and said that she hates Keller for taking you, and always will. She also said that she still loves you, and you prefer her over Keller." I tried to look sympathetic without laughing at his distraught expression. It was hard.

"Why would she say that! I better go and see if Keller's okay. Do you mind if I go to see her?" Galen said.

"No, no. Of course not. Take all the time you need." I said 'kindly'. I watched with satisfaction as he hurried off towards Keller and Eric. Now to get Morgead here…

**Keller POV**

"Oh for god sake Eric." I said, as Eric tried to put the _wrong _block with another. Again. Man, he is so dumb, he makes Iliana look clever. Not that I don't like her. Ahem.

I saw Galen run over to us, and he grabbed me in a big bear hug, before shaking my shoulders and saying, "You don't believe her do you? You know I only love you."

"Galen, what the hell are you talking about?" I said, squirming under his grip and intense gaze.

"What Iliana said? Jez said she was mean to you, and told you she hates you." Galen said, looking confused.

"Iliana never said anything to me… did she say anything to you?" I asked, getting more confused by the second.

"No! Jez said…" Galen trailed off.

I laughed. "Sounds like you got tricked honey." I saw a type of toughness in his eyes that I had never seen before, and I kinda liked it… "Go get her." I breathed in his ear.

He grinned at me before taking off like a shot where his and Jez's pile of blocks were. Oh, my sweet innocent soulmate…

**Morgead POV**

Thea and I were totally going to win this. She was just finishing up on an intelligence spell she had prepared earlier, after getting Nilsson to spill what the activity was. The spell was designed to take most of the intelligence from everyone and give it to the spell-doer. When you were done, you just throw the ashes as far away from you as possible, in a circle, and the spell will undo!

"I'm ready." Thea called and I moved closer to her, looking over her shoulder.

"Well, well. What do we have over here?" Jez said, stepping out from the shadows in the trees. "Could this be a spell I am seeing?" She acted mock shocked and shook her head slightly.

I gulped. We were so busted. "No of course not! These are the ashes of Thea's late uncle, and it was his death anniversary today, so she was feeling upset and brought him along." I said, my voice remarkably cool.

Jez cocked an eyebrow and said simply, "I want in." and walked away. "Unless you want everyone to find out that your cheaters…" Her whisper came back to us, carried by the wind.

Damn you Jez! Everything was going fine. I looked over at Thea, and she was nodding vigorously, saying we should let Jez in.

That girl always sees right through me.

**Mary-Lynette POV**

Quinn and I sat next to a pile, talking about random things. I was surprised to learn that he used to watch the stars, way back, when Boston wasn't built yet. Wow, that must have been amazing! No light pollution to block the light, and to have vampire vision on top of that? The stars have made me weep more than once, but I would give everything to be able to see them from his point of view.

I was wrapped up in the familiar world of my stars and awe, so I just let Quinn do most of the work, passing him some matching blocks occasionally, sitting on the forest floor. But I just wasn't into it like before. I was too busy thinking about the stars now. I sighed and put down the block I was holding. I could feel the tears in my eyes, and I tried to blink them away, but they fell anyway.

"Mare? What's wrong?" Quinn asked frantically, looking confused.

"Nothing. I am just being silly." I said, while wiping the tears away. I wish Ash was here. I could tell him without being embarrassed, and he would just hold me and say, everything's alright. And while I liked Quinn, a lot actually, he wasn't my soulmate. My eyes involuntarily went to Ash, and I could feel the tears well up again, this time, not for appreciation for the stars, but appreciation for Ash, my soulmate.

Quinn followed my line of sight and frowned. "Is it Ash? Did he do something to you?"

"No. Just ignore me." I said, still sobbing. Damn, what is wrong with me! Why was I feeling so weepy?

"Are you sure? If he hurt you, you can tell me!" Quinn said reassuringly. He put his arm around me and guided me to Lupe. "She isn't feeling so good, will you take her inside? I'll be with her in a minute; I just have something to do first."

Lupe nodded and looked alarmed, but said soothing words to me and took me inside.

**Quinn POV**

That was so random! We were talking about random things, she was silent for a while, and starts crying! She was probably on her period or something… And then she looks at Ash and starts crying? He has done something to her. Nobody had seen Mare crying, because our pile was right next to where Lupe was standing.

I suddenly felt very angry at my best friend, for doing something to Mare and making her cry. I loved her; she was like my little sister. He was her soulmate, and didn't even notice her crying, or her sadness.

I walked up behind Ash, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and I punched him in the jaw.

"Dude! What the _hell_ was that for!" Ash asked me, rubbing his jaw.

I grabbed his collar and lifted him off the floor. Everyone was looking now, and Poppy definitely looked pleased. "What did you do to Mare?" I asked him, in a voice that haunted children's nightmares everywhere.

"What?" He said, looking bewildered.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Mare?" I said in the same deadly tone.

Ash had regained his composure and put on a haughty face, but it didn't mask the fear that was there. "I didn't do anything." He said, his eyes a piercing green. "But… what's wrong with her?" He asked, faltering a bit, his eyes now a stormy grey.

"She kept crying, and looking at you. So that means that you have done something, don't you think?" I said.

He just shook his head, and I put him down and walked over to where Rashel was. I grabbed her hand and used vampire speed to get us to the house. I walked over to where Mare was, and Rashel made a sound of concern and shock.

Mare's face was tear streaked, and she was holding something that I couldn't really see. Rashel walked over to her, and started to hug her, when she saw the thing that she was holding.

"But, isn't this a good thing? Were you trying?" I heard her ask. I frowned and moved closer to them. Then I saw what she was holding. It was a pregnancy test.

It was flashing negative. **(A/N, Ahaha, bet you thought it would be positive, right? **(:** )**__"Oh, Mare." I said, as I really couldn't think of anything else to say. I just sat opposite her and took her hand while Rashel hugged her, which was very surprising.

Ash came clambering in the doorway and saw Mare holding a pregnancy test. He blinked a few times and moved closer to her. "M'lin?" He asked her, holding out his hand. She gave the test to him, and his eyes darted down and saw the negative sign flashing. He looked a little disappointed, but held out his hand again. She reached out and took it. They hugged tightly and Ash led her out the room, giving me and Rashel a thankful look.

**Thierry POV**

This was going quite well. Rashel had to disappear for a while, but she came back. We had done about half of the tower so far, and it was looking good. James and Gillian were working well together, but they had always been friends, so that was expected. Delos and Hannah were failing, also as expected.

I was handling a block, trying to figure out where it went, when someone called my name. I automatically turned and looked for whoever it was. I pulled the block (probably with more force necessary), and I could hear one of the ropes snapping.

I looked in alarm at Rashel, and she looked back at me, having heard the snapping. The trap fell with surprising speed, keeping us enclosed.

"Thierry!" Rashel screamed, and I cringed away.

"I'm sorry! I forgot about it!" I said weakly under Rashel's glare.

Nilsson hurried over to us, making sure the trap was properly sprung, and turned to everyone, who were laughing their stupid butts off, and said, "The game is finished! A trap has been sprung. Let's go inside and eat!" Everyone filed inside, pointing and laughing at us.

"Aw, Thierry. Why did you do that!" Rashel said.

"Well, it's not like I did it on purpose!" I said back, pouting slightly.

"Hello? Will somebody help us? Hello!" Rashel shouted, and I joined in.

But our cries for help went unheard.

**Ahaha, poor Thierry and Rashel. I was like, aw!, when I was writing that bit. :(**

**Review! I am probably only going to do one more, but I can't really think of an idea. It would be great if you could help! Thank you! **

**And please please please review! **

**(:**


	4. Assault Course

**Hello! Last chappie until the video games sequel! (:**

**Thanks for all the amazingly awesome reviews! (:**

**Check out my other stories, and another called Hunger Games, by me and Paranormalcy! Also by me and Paranormalcy, Iliana Moment. Read and review. (:**

**Dedicated to Paranormalcy, who gets me so much, it is like we are lost twins. (: **

**Also, read another fic called Black Swan Princess, by the astounding xxzOeyxx. It is too awesome. (:**

**Galen POV**

_But our cries for help went unheard._

It had been a few more hours until we finally let Rashel and Thierry out. When we did, Thierry was rocking on the ground with his hands over his ears, with Rashel _still _screaming at him. Poor guy. At least Rashel didn't have a stake on her, otherwise we would be organizing his funeral right now. Thierry ran to Hannah and hugged her tightly, mumbling, "Never ever leave me alone again. Never ever, please!"

Rashel just rolled her eyes and kissed Quinn hard on the mouth. I looked away after that.

Right now, we were chilling in one of the game rooms. I was sitting next to Keller, holding her hand and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. I sighed heavily when Thierry called us all in the dining room, and stood with Keller next to Jez and Morgead.

"So, I have decided that we will do one more activity after this. I think we have all had enough team building to last us a while, wouldn't you agree?" He said dryly, cringing from Rashel's glare. "This last one is the hardest one. You have to trust your partner completely, and guide them through an army assault course."

Oh, great. Jez is probably going to have me walk off a cliff. But she thought we were 'friends', because she never found out that I knew about her lying about Iliana and Keller. Maybe I could use this to my advantage…

We got into our partners and I blindfolded Jez, somewhat unwillingly. I had a plan in my mind, but could I go through with it? Others were following our lead, and most of the boys got blindfolded, the girls apparently not trusting them enough. I took Jez's arm and led her outside, while Lupe and Nilsson led the people with sight through the double doors through the kitchen.

We were in the same patch of forest as before, and the cages had been removed. In its place was a huge assault course, with tyres and swings and everything. It looked hard enough to do with sight, let alone blindfolded.

I could hear the others reacting to this, and everyone who was blindfolded bristled slightly, wondering what it was. "You will be timed, and the pair that does it fastest will win the holiday with their soulmates to a destination of their choice." Nilsson said in a cool voice. "Who wants to go first?" Mare and Quinn put their hands up. They stepped up to the start of the course and Quinn guided Mare there. Apparently, Mare trusted Quinn enough to let him guide her through this.

I watched them carefully, as Quinn instructed Mare to do certain things, like duck and walk forward, or step to the left and jump. They were a very good team. After about 3 minutes, Mare had finished the course and was taking her blindfold off, high fiving Quinn. We would find out our times after everyone was finished.

Thea and Morgead went next, and they passed through the course with ease, making the times very close with Mare and Quinn. Thea got out without a scratch on her. Keller and Eric had more difficulty, as Eric couldn't figure out which way was left and which way was right, so he kept doing the exact opposite that Keller was saying, which frustrated her to no end. At one point, she even tripped him up on purpose, so he remembered which way was left. I think he actually started crying for a bit. They came out with the slowest time yet, and I could tell it was killing Jez not to see what was going on. I sighed and waved my hand in the air when Lupe called for the next pair.

We walked to the start line and Nilsson blew his whistle right in my ear. Well, that was refreshing. _Thanks a lot, Nilsson._ I projected this thought directly to him and he smiled slightly.

I talked soothingly to Jez, making her step around traps that had been sprung with Eric, but would go again, and telling her to walk towards my voice. To her credit, she was trusting of me, stepping into the unknown.

Now was the time for my plan. Come on, Galen. Now.

"Galen? Where to now?" Jez asked me.

I bit my lip, torn between doing the right thing and the mean thing. I looked over at Keller, and she smiled at me.

I made my decision.

"Turn directly left and run forward." I said in a slightly strangled voice.

She frowned, but nodded and sprinted forward, probably expecting things to fall on her. She ran straight into the tree trunk, and knocked herself out.

**Jez POV**

Ouch. My head pounded, like I had a bad hangover. Or, I assumed like I had a bad hangover, as I was always one to hold my liquor with the gang. Why was my head hurting? What had happened last?

These questions leaded to more simple questions, like where was I? What was my name? I heard a fast bleeping next to me, and I realised with a start that it was my heartbeat, and I was hooked up into a machine. I was just about to take out the IV I was hooked up to, when a man walked in the door. He looked vaguely familiar, and was very handsome.

The stranger smirked and said, "Thanks."

I frowned. Was he talking to me? And who the heck was I anyway? "Who are you?" I said, the words feeling weird on my tongue.

Now he frowned.

"Jez… are you joking?" He asked.

"No… and who are you?" I said, more than slightly confused.

"I am Morgead, your soulmate." The boy called Morgead said, frowning more deeply.

I laughed unconvincingly. "And what is that?"

He took my hand, and I felt wonderful and familiar shocks go up and down my arms. It all came crashing back into my mind, almost painfully.

"I am going to _kill _Galen!" I screeched, jumping out of bed and shoving Morgead out of the way. I cannot believe the stupid pussy made me run into a freaking _tree _and I actually knocked myself out. I touched a tender spot on my forehead, and was surprised to feel more than 5 stitches there. I must have been bleeding quite a lot.

He is so _dead. _

**Galen POV**

My stomach churned while Keller rubbed soothing circles in my back. I could not _believe _I had done that to Jez. I was surprised Morgead hadn't killed me yet. Maybe he was going to do it now. I started to hyperventilate as I imagined him killing me in different, equally creative ways…

Jez walked into the living room we were all sitting in, and her eyes immediately sought mine out. I put on my 'princely' expression, but struggled to maintain it as she charged through the room. Oh, _crap. _She stopped inches from my face and said, in a threatening tone that would definitely be making more than one appearance in my nightmares tonight, "Sleep with your eyes open tonight. You never know what's going to be lurking in your bedroom, waiting for you to shut your eyes, so it can jump out at you…" She came even closer, and laughed slowly at what I am sure was a totally freaked out expression. She shoved me once and sashayed away, pulling Morgead with her.

Keller guided me to the chair nearest us, before she burst out laughing. Seconds later, everyone else was on the floor, clutching their bellies and having a great laugh. _At me. _

"I'm sorry Galen! It was just… your face!" Keller got out before she started snickering again.

"Thanks for the lovely soulmate support. And I don't know why you're laughing. You're going to stay awake with me tonight." I said, somewhat smugly.

She instantly shut up. "No, Galen. I'm sorry; I was joking!" Keller said, laughing weakly at the end.

"Yeah. Sure." I said, thinking that this was very unlike me, so I gave her a kiss on the forehead to show that I forgave her, but she was still staying awake with me tonight.

"We are never ever doing this again. Ever." Keller said in a voice of horror.

"Uh, yeah." Lupe said, her brain already wondering how to break the news to them.

**That's it! Sorry for the absolutely crappy ending, but I couldn't think of anything else! **

**Once again, dedicated to my soul twin, Paranormalcy! You are amazing! (:**

**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews and support that I have gotten for this story, and I will try to post the sequel as soon as I can. Any suggestions for games that they play would be greatly appreciated! **

**(:**


End file.
